League of Revenge
by Agent BM
Summary: Taffyta calls on Vanellopes worst enemies to join forces to get rid of her once and for all. will they succeed? will Vanellope be destroyed? find out inside
1. Chapter 1

**League of Revenge**

**I know the title is stupid but unless you've got a better name, you're stuck with it**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

Taffyta stormed into her house angrily and threw her helmet on her table

"That stupid glitch, if she didn't have that special power I would've made the roster tomorrow" said Taffyta angrily

Vanellope had just beaten Taffyta at the roster race and now Taffyta wasn't one of the avatars for tomorrow

"Man, I wish there was a way I can get rid of her" said Taffyta to herself

She just remembered something, Vanellope had some enemies in the arcade. She'll call them and together they'll get rid of Vanellope

She looked through her phone book, picked up her phone and made a few calls

(Taffyta's basement, sometime later)

Taffyta had called some of Vanellopes worst enemies. Her former pet Mr. Bonbon, Chuck, Krampus, Skynet (under the control of a specially built terminator), and the xenomorph queen (with special collar to prevent it from going too crazy)

The 5 were seated at a table in the basement when Taffyta came down and said "I brought you all here for a reason. We all have one goal that we want, and that's to destroy Vanellope Von Schweetz"

The crowd cheered when they heard that

"Alone, we couldn't kill her, but together, we will capture her and destroy her" shouted Taffyta

"How do you suppose we do that? My army of killer machines couldn't do that" said Skynet

"I couldn't do that with all my gadgets" said Chuck

"How do you suppose we get her?" asked Krampus

"leave the trapping part to me, but first we need a name for our group" said Taffyta

"How about the league of villains" said Bonbon

"Somebody took that name" said Taffyta

"Dammit" said Bonbon

The queen hissed out a few words

"I like that, from now on we're the league of revenge" said Taffyta

The whole group agreed to that


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

After a long day of racing, all Vanellope wanted to do now was to take a nice hot bath and go to bed. She got out of her bathroom wearing pink pajamas and got on her bed, but before she could turn off her light her cellphone rang, it was Taffyta

"What do you want Taffyta, I'm tired" said Vanellope

"Sorry to bother you but I have a problem in my house and I need you to take a look at it" said Taffyta

"Can't it wait until morning?" asked Vanellope

"It needs to be checked now" said Taffyta

"Fine, it better be important" said Vanellope before hanging up

Vanellope got into her normal clothes and drove over to Taffyta's house. She knocked on her door and she answered

"Where's the problem Taffyta? It's late and I want to go home and sleep" said Vanellope

"It's in my basement, here I'll show you" said Taffyta as she led Vanellope to her basement. Vanellope climbed down the stairs when someone grabbed her and threw her in a sack

"Now we got her" said Bonbon

The villains threw Vanellope on the table and let her out. She saw she was surrounded by her worst enemies

"Aahh, bonbon, Chuck, Krampus, and-

She turned towards the robot but she didn't know who he was

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Vanellope

"SKYNET" said the robot menacingly

"Oh, okay, Aahh Skynet" screamed Vanellope

"I see you remember these guys" said Taffyta as she entered the room

"Taffyta, what's going on?" asked a scared Vanellope

"I'm tired of you always beating me. Ever since you came along I win an average of 5 races a week" shouted Taffyta "Me and your friends here are going to get rid of you as revenge for what you did to all of us"

"Yeah, like blowing me up 3 times" said Skynet

"Throwing me off cliff and into hot cola ya fool" said Chuck

"Almost burning me alive" said Bonbon

"Blowing queenie up" said Krampus pointing to the alien queen "And making me fall in Taffy and paying your bill at the diner in beachside racers

"But now we're gonna get rid of you, but first, a little sport to weaken you before slowly dying" said Bonbon "Let's play, Dodgeball, hahahahahahahaha"

The lights in Taffyta's basement turned on revealing a Dodgeball court. Chuck came out in the center wearing a referee shirt

"Here's rules, ball is deadly, loser is dead" said Chuck

The villains gathered on 1 side with Vanellope on the other. Taffyta was going to watch the game from her stairs

"Go" shouted Chuck

Bonbon picked up a ball and threw it hard at Vanellope, the ball hit her in the face.

Vanellope picked up a ball and threw it but she was too weak to hit anyone

Krampus grabbed a flaming ball from his back and threw it hard. Vanellope did her best to dodge it but where ever she went, the ball followed her. The ball hit her in the chest

The queen picked up a ball but didn't throw it, she ate it

"Who invited this repulsive beast?" asked Bonbon a bit disgusted

The queen ran up to Vanellope and pinned her to the ground, she screamed as the alien opened her mouth, but Chuck blew a whistle

"Half time" said Chuck

A spotlight turned on in the corner and Rancis was sitting on a stool with a guitar and microphone

"Halftime show, halftime show, yeah, yeah, no, no, halftime show" sang Rancis as he read from a lyrics sheet and played from his guitar

"Rancis, you have to help me" begged Vanellope

"I wish I could Nellie, but I have my own problems" said Rancis showing her the chain connected from his legs to the wall

"Second round, now there are no rules" said Chuck

The villains started to approach her, Vanellope was doomed. She then remembered there were no rules. She glitched herself in front of the villains and they threw the balls at her, but instead hit the other villains

Vanellope stepped on Bonbon, which broke him into many pieces

"I wish you hadn't done that" said Bonbon as he tried to get his broken half out of the house and into a hole he dug

The queen was knocked out by Krampus with his fireballs, Krampus with Skynet's hard throw, and Skynet when Vanellope threw a ball hard into his face.

"Retreat" shouted Chuck

He and the Villains grabbed their body parts and fled back to their games. Vanellope unchained Rancis and walked over to Taffyta

"Tried to get rid of me huh?" asked Vanellope

"I wasn't going to kill you, it was a joke, don't you have a funny bone programmed in you?" asked Taffyta as she backed away nervously. Vanellope and Rancis grabbed her

"Just for that, you're banned from racing for a month, and I'm giving you a special surprise in my Fungeon after tomorrow's races" shouted Vanellope

"What surprise?" asked Taffyta nervously

(The next day after game hours)

Taffyta was hanging from the wall being tortured by Ralph who was wearing an executioner's mask

"Thanks for doing this Ralph" said Vanellope

"No problem kid, it's the least I can do to someone who nearly killed you" said Ralph as he went back to whipping Taffyta

"How long do I have to be here?" asked Taffyta

"Oh not long, just about 5 more days" said Vanellope before leaving

Taffyta screamed as she continued being tortured by Ralph


End file.
